


Love at First Sight

by StarKillersDead



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Raceplay, Sexual Intercourse, Vomiting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKillersDead/pseuds/StarKillersDead
Summary: Omoi is in Konoha looking for answers so he can save his sensei but his eyes wonder to the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. It ensues a lewd sequence of events with Omoi enjoying his time in Konoha to the fullest. (Smut) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
Relationships: Omoi/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 1





	Love at First Sight

**A/N: Let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

**-After Pain Fight-**

_*Clap, clap, clap*_

It was getting hard to focus with the hypnotic sight in front of him.

Samui walked with an instilled confidence just ahead of her two companions, her fat asscheeks making an audible sound with each step she took.

It was unfair how stacked the blond bimbo actually was, and it was even worse the she knew it.

Omoi was practically drooling at the show he was getting. With every step she took, the blonde's meat cushions of an ass rippled violently and the dark-skinned shinobi could feel every one of the ripples send pulses to his dick.

Not mention Samui's _fat titties_ that were so massive, they were visible from behind the bombshell. Omoi's lollipop almost fell out of his mouth.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking trees, nigga," Karui spat as she slapped her squad mate upside the head, knocking the lollipop to the ground.

"Ow," the male shinobi rubbed the back of his head.

' _Typical Karui.'_

Omoi walked ahead of ahead of Karui, muttering something about "loud-ass bitches."

The horny teenager didn't turn back to look at the red-haired woman.

If he had, he might have noticed the subtle grinding of her thick thighs and slight blush that decorated her features.

' _Shit nigga, you don't think my cunt ain't melting from watching that onion booty!?_ ' Karui's eyes shifted to the boy in front of her _. 'And you don't make it any easier from watching fuck_ _turn to steel,'_ the cloud-ninthought to herself.

' _It makes me want to start diggin' my pussy out right now!'_

There seemed to be a permanent bulge in Omoi's pants whenever he was anywhere near Samui.

Karui didn't have breasts comparable to the barbie, but she'd be damned if her ass wasn't on-point and she was a straight-up foul bitch on her knees.

' _Whatevah', that idiot doesn't deserve my attention.'_

"We're almost at the Hidden Leaf. Stay sharp and listen out for any leads on Sasuke Uchiha," Samui snapped the other cloud-nin from their stupor and spoke the Uchiha's name like it was a curse.

_Line Break_

Omoi crouched a couple of yards away as he watched Karui beat the utter fuck out of Konoha's hero.

The white-haired teen felt slightly bad about the beating Naruto was willfully taking. But at the same time, the dumbass was actively withholding information about Sasuke Uchiha and his whereabouts for the sole purpose of securing the said Uchiha bastard's safety?

Just thinking about almost made Omoi want to get up and take a swing himself. It was their sensei they were talking about!

The cloud-nin got lost in thought and zoomed in on the scene at hand.

' _Karui's ass isn't half bad,'_ Omoi thought, placing a hand on his chin.

The dark-skinned girl was straddling the orange jumpsuit-wearing dumbass. Omoi wondered if he'd let her beat the shit out of him if it meant he got to hotdog her ass like the Uzumaki was unintentionally doing.

Omoi shuddered.

' _Ew. Why am I thinking about Karui like this, dirty bitch probably doesn't even wash her ass.'_

It was then that a pale-skinned dude in a crop-top intervened, putting Naruto's ass-whooping on hold.

Karui stomped away, not happy with her results and steaming angry. Samui's fine-ass kept her even, cold glare for the rest of the day.

It was fair to say that the cloud trio got no information out of the Uzumaki.

Omoi would try to talk to the Uzumaki alone.

_Line Break_

Despite Konoha being mostly in shambles, Omoi could not deny that the village was beautiful, if not a bit humid.

The dark-skinned teenager walked through the streets with a carefree attitude, both hands delved deep into his pockets.

He was on his way to talk to Naruto one-on-one with a different approach. That ironing board of a teammate ever only responded with violence.

Omoi stopped outside the large tent he had been told the hero would be staying in.

"Can you tell that I've been working out Sakura-chan, hehe."

"Shut-up stupid, I'm only patching you upright now because you don't know how to defend yourself. Sai told me what happened," a female voice ridiculed from inside the tent.

"Your finally starting to show concern for me…does this mean that you'll be willing to go get some Ichiraku Ramen with me after this?" Omoi could hear the grin in his voice.

"Baka! You know my heart already belongs to another, this "Sakura" said with a trail of despondency.

The tent grew awkwardly silent after that. Omoi decided he'd heard nothing of importance and entered the tent.

Upon his entrance, the bubblegum-haired girl and the Uzumaki were instantly on guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The girl asked with hostility.

Sakura was kneeling on both knees next to the blond and Omoi's lazy eyes widened at the pinkette.

Her unusual hair color screamed exotic to the lightning-release user and her ample lips were settled into an angry pout. They just seemed so…fuckable.

Her sleeveless red-shirt struggled to contain her even breasts and the grey apron wrapped around her waist didn't do anything to hide her leather-clad fannie. The black shorts didn't even cover the bottom half of her butt and with the position she was sitting in, it was hard to keep the snake in his pants under control.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time, I'm Omoi of Kumogakure. You've already met Samui and Karui," Omoi chuckled, referencing the beat down the red-head gave Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sakura snarled.

Omoi rolled his eyes, it was like he was a magnet to ill-tempered women,

"I was getting to that. About two months weeks ago the Akatsuki infiltrated Kumo and abducted my sensei Killer B. The operation was led by none other than Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura threw a punch that whizzed right past his temple.

"Woah! What the hell!?"

Omoi was now leaning back on his hands with the busty bitch standing over him.

"You come to _our_ village, attack _my_ teammate, and accuse the other of ludicrous crimes!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Omoi sweatdropped,

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but your rogue-nin boyfriend is the Land of Lightnings most wanted and on every other rogue-nin's hitlist."

The thick-thighed girl raised her fist a second time, no doubt about to bash his brains out.

The dark-skinned boy supposed this wouldn't be such a terrible end in the ninja world. Then again, he never got the chance to knock boots with Samui. But then again, the sight of Sakura's pussy lips in her paint-like shorts made for the perfect cameltoe view.

"It's true Sakura," Naruto spoke up defeatedly.

Sakura looked as if she was going to break down right then and there, but she quickly composed herself.

"I'll see you later Naruto," she said solemnly and proceeded to walk out the tent with her head down.

"Man, whoever tappin' that, ain't hittin' it right."

"She's not always like that," Naruto said. Omoi seriously doubted that.

"It's just…Sasuke means a lot to us, he's still someone that we can save…someone that we can bring back," the blond said hopefully.

Omoi frowned.

"He might be able to be saved, hell, he might even be brought back, but can he be redeemed? The crimes he's committed have the potential to start wars." Omoi swallowed, "What if my sensei is dead? Do you think we'll just let you bring him back? Stop being childish Naruto!"

"I know…" Naruto stared at his hands in his lap. "But what am I supposed to do?" A single tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

"Tell me where he is," Omoi said softly. "He can pay for his crimes before he becomes irredeemable."

"The truth is, we don't know much more than you guys, the last report we have is of him and some rogue-nin leaving the Land of Lightning. Same as you."

Omoi sighed, what were they doing here. The Akatsuki were a phantom organization. In and out, taking whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. The chances of tracking down their sensei seemed to grow smaller with each passing day.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you there? May I enter?"

The Uzumaki wiped his bandaged arm across his face, erasing his tears.

"You can come in Hinata, "Naruto spoke up, his demeanor switching back to happy-go-lucky.

Time seemed to slow down for Omoi as he watched an absolute _goddess_ walk through the tent flap.

Her lavender hair flowed perfectly past her shoulders to the small of her back. The bulky jacket she wore did little to cover the slim-thick figure beneath and even less to hold down the sweater stretchers that jiggled with every step. Her nipples were obscenely protruding under the thick fabric of her jacket.

None of that did any justice for the absolute dump-truck she was lugging around. Her ass was so massive that it was visible from the front. Her plump lips curled in a smile as she looked at the Kumo native.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you?"

"W-w-what?"

"That's Omoi, he's here on some Kumogakure peace dealings," Naruto lied as the buxom woman kneeled next to Naruto's cot, not unlike Sakura had done.

Omoi was at a loss for words. She was the perfect PAWG, her pale skin glistened in the candlelight. The irises in Omoi's eyes were turning into hearts.

"N-Naruto-kun, I heard you were in an incident, so I brought you this ointment cream," Hinata's face got redder as she went-on.

Naruto cupped her hand that was holding the medicine with his,

"Thanks a lot Hinata, this will probably make me even more handsome than I was before I got hurt."

' _He's touching me, he's touching me, he's- '_

The white-eyed girl fell over on Naruto Omoi's eyes bugged out.

' _She's wearing a thong!'_

The orange strings were like flairs streaking through his mind. His cock quickly hardened.

' _I'm in love.'_

"Hey Hinata, wake up." Naruto tried to shake the busty woman awake. "I thought you said you were healed!?"

Hinata shot up with a blush still on her face,

"I-I am. I really am. Well, I-I'll see you later Naruto." She got up and gave a short bow to Omoi, "Nice to meet you." The Hyuga quickly hurried out the tent.

"Yah," Omoi unintelligently got out.

"Is that your girlfriend!?" the teenager quickly asked Naruto.

The jinchuriki burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hinata? No way man, she's just a good friend, besides, she's a bit too weird for me," he chuckled.

The Land of Lightning native looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head.

"That girl is undoubtedly in love with you!" The dark-skinned teen could not make sense of this.

"Yeah right," came the blond's response as he continued laughing.

"Soo…you won't mind if I ask her out on a date?"

"Knock yourself out. I wish you both the best," Naruto responded while trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

**-Outside the Tent-**

Outside that very same tent, Hinata Hyuga tried to wipe her tears away for a different reason.

' _A bit too weird,'_ his words echoed inside her head. She quite certainly proclaimed her love to him less than a week ago!

All the progress she thought she was making seemed to be for naught and her heart would remain in pieces.

' _He literally laughed at me!'_ The princess felt she could be reduced to tears right then and the knot in her chest got tighter.

It was hard enough to watch the love her life constantly fawn over billboard bitch but to hear his own words. His own voice. It was undeniably worse.

"Soo…you won't mind if I ask her out on a date?"

Hinata paused and raised an eyebrow at that. She barely remembered that cloud shinobi's name, did she really make that good of an impression?

' _Did he find me attractive,'_ she blushed. _'No! Her heart belonged to Naruto-kun and Naruto alone!'_ She asserted.

"Knock yourself out. I wish you both the best."

Hinata felt like a fool.

The byakugan user left the scene before her heart could be shattered beyond repair.

**-Back Inside the Tent-**

"Oh, by the way, your teammates aren't here are they?" Naruto shuddered remembering Karui.

It was Omoi's turn to laugh,

"Don't worry, you're safe for now. We're staying at a small motel on the outskirts of the village."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

_Line Break_

It was late in the evening when Omoi got back to the motel. He asked the front desk for the rooms that the Kumogakure shinobi had booked and was confused to hear the desk attendant only list one room number.

Omoi was about to knock on their registered room door but it swung open before he got the chance.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Karui predictably asked with arms crossed over her nonexistent chest.

"Sight-seeing. I cleared it with Samui before I left," Omoi sauntered into the two-bed room with his hands in his pockets.

"Speaking of which, where is Samui? I need to get my room key from her and ask her out to drinks. I might get lucky tonight," he gave Karui a pervy smile.

Omoi hoped that spending a night looking at Samui would take his mind off of the beauty he met earlier.

"Stick to jerking off loser, she went to speak to their new Hokage. Also this is the only room we got. This entire place is booked."

"Damn, where am I supposed to sleep then," Omoi complained.

' _Inside me.'_

"Obviously on the floor, duh nigga. Or are you still at that age where you think girls are yucky," Karui mocked.

"Not women, just dirty-ass hoes," Omoi shot back.

' _You have no idea.'_

"Whatever, I'm going to go out for a drink, hopefully get myself some nookie too," he winked at Karui before shutting the door.

Karui was beyond frustrated. If that dumbass had even so much as hinted to want to drink with her, she would have spent the rest using his dick to tickle her lungs.

"Fuck!" She screamed out loud.

_Line Break_

Omoi couldn't get his mind off the Hyuga girl he met earlier, or the savory smell of vanilla, or the fact that she was head-over-heels for that bonehead Naruto.

The cloud-nin needed to forget about the whole interaction. A girl that obsessed over a guy like that only spelled trouble.

The white-haired teen ducked under the doorway to enter a cozy alcohol-serving hub.

The dim lit, semi-crowded bar had a comfortable buzz that encompassed the laid-back atmosphere.

' _This place will do,'_ Omoi thought.

He sat down at the counter and asked the tender sake. This should help to take his mind off things.

The stress of women and the worry dedicated to his sensei was starting to give the easygoing ninja a headache.

"Ughh, fuck my life."

Omoi looked to his right, hadn't even taken note of the apparent drunk woman next to him.

"What part of me decided it would be a good idea to let Kiba fuck me? I probably would have had a better time letting Akamaru take a turn with me."

The blonde took a swig of an almost empty bottle that wasn't recommended to be consumed by any one person.

The woman had her hair styled in aa long ponytail with one bang covering half her face. Her lithe body was covered in a backless purple dress that stopped halfway down her thighs.

The low dip inwards at her hips accented her curvy but modest figure. The torso of the dress left little to be desired, leaving men on the teetering edge of wanting to tear her clothes off or drool and admire her beauty. Her cleavage was so exposed that Omoi could see her pert nipples from where he was sitting.

Never mind the fact that she was drunkenly hunched over the counter with her head resting on her arms. The awkward position made her dress ride-up, displaying her fair skin on her skinny waist and her cute, naked bubble butt.

Her asshole a free show for anyone that just happened to walk behind her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the panty-less woman mumbled from her slumped over posture.

"If only I had a camera," Omoi shot back. The babes in this village seemed to be endless.

She sat up at the remark,

"Is that so? What type of pictures would you like to take of me?" Ino wasn't looking for more disappointment during her sexual exploits but the Yamanaka couldn't resist an easy tease for entertainment.

"The type of pictures that show daddy's little girl being nothing more than a cum dumpster."

' _Oooh, we have another "big shot" huh? Well two can play this game.'_

"What makes you think I'm not daddy's little cum-dump?" Ino slid over and was now shoulder-to-shoulder with the foreign shinobi.

She moved the thin purple fabric that was barely keeping her from breaking a law, to the side, unveiling her pale erect nipple.

The Yamanaka gave the dark-skinned teenager a slutty smile with half-lidded eyes and threw her hand into his lap, allowing her metal detector to go to work.

She tried to grab his semi-hard cock through his baggy pants. Keyword is _try._

Ino was taken aback by the stranger's sheer thickness. Her slender fingers couldn't even wrap around one side of the girthy length.

"What wrong? Does daddy not measure up well?" Omoi smirked.

Ino's cheeks turned crimson,

' _He not supposed to have a massive schlong. A massive schlong that could wreck my sloppy pussy.'_

A part of Ino was eager to see what a prick like this could do to her. She had fucked countless of civilians as well as many of her fellow Konohagakure shinobi but was always left with the sensation of wanting more.

It was simple. Ino Yamanaka was a "grade-A" slut. Fucking just for…the fuck of it? She had given up on Sasuke long ago, but she had a chronic itch she needed help reaching and she would do anything to scratch it. She needed to get piped!

The blonde grabbed Omoi's hand and drunkenly led him out the bar,

"Follow me."

Omoi allowed himself to be guided through the streets by the stumbling blonde while onlookers gave faces of disapproval.

The trashy girl pushed him into a dark alleyway before pinning Omoi against a dumpster. She kicked her gawdy heels off before tilting her head up and looking her mystery shinobi in the eyes,

"I can't wait for your creampie to leak out of my pig pussy," she said with the strong smell of alcohol rolling off her breath and her eyes glazed over. Omoi started to question whether he should even go through with this.

This trashy girl seemed to be a step down from every girl he had talked to today and she was clearly under the influence. Hell, he didn't even know this woman's name!

"Oh. My. God."

While the cloud-nin was lost in thought, the dumb blonde had dropped her knees into the dirt and lowered his shinobi pants, uncovering his hanging bitch-splitter that stopped right above her belly button.

As soon as his pants came down, Ino was greeted with a _god awful_ stench that stung her nostrils and almost made her gag. The smell was almost as thick as the dark cock waving in front of her.

The heat being emitted from the schlong only made the vile odor stronger as she was forced to take a whiff.

"Eww," Ino commented but immediately regretted it when the smell found its way inside her oral cavity.

_*Cough Cough Cough*_

"Sorry about that," Omoi nonchalantly said, "We've been traveling nonstop, and I haven't gotten the chance to wash-up yet.

That shouldn't be a problem for you though, right?"

Omoi lifted his pisser from the base, causing the porky appendage to squish against the blonde's smooth features. Ino now had a nose-full of the foul stench.

" _~Bleh~!"_

The mind walker had no choice but to take a mouthful of air, holding her breath seemed to be futile. Her nose looked like that of a pig against the thick shaft and her tongue flattened on the underside of the dick, tickling the finger-width sized veins.

" _Thish ish growsh,"_ the trashy girl spoke with Omoi's cock in her personal space.

It was here that Ino realized that the foreigner's meat whistle was so fat and covered with an abundance of loose skin that abhorrently hid all the putrid, disgusting _dick-cheese_ beneath.

_*Khoff Khak KOUHFG*_

Ino's tear-filled eyes were beginning to sting, and her mascara was openly running down her face.

' _This guy needs better hygiene.'_

"You've got a big dick but you're absolutely revolting. When was the last time you scrubbed your dick," Ino questioned, not even wanting to touch the phallic object.

Omoi smiled at her from above,

"Right now."

The white-haired teen grabbed her from the back of the head and stuffed his engorged, coal-black dickhead into her mouth.

_~MMph mmnph~_

Ino's hands went to his hips, fiercely trying to pry her head away from his endless cock. Her jaw struggled to unhinge for the spongey head.

"See. Why bathe when there are dirty whores like you to clean me? _Ahh,_ you're doing a great job for a beginner too."

The Yamanaka was openly crying at this point. Her tongue swiped across the bulbous head cockhead, cleaning the smegma caked under the helmet and mixing it with the pre-jizz sliding down her throat.

_GULP_

She swallowed.

"Good girl, now let's see if you can handle a bit more."

_~Schuulk~_

Ino took eight inches down her gullet.

_~Glurgh gawk schlawchg~!_

Omoi began to fuck her face at a steady rhythm, the nails at his waist starting to dig in.

Ino gagged all over the cloud-nin's member, spittle flying from her mouth and down the length of fuck meat in front of her face.

" _Ung, ugh,_ I love that nasty shit, bitch," Omoi said as he enthusiastically sped up. Ino's grip at his waist was loosening.

The Yamanaka was at her limit as the darkened cock was fucking the _sense_ out of her. She couldn't even get all of it in her mouth.

The stinking odor of his rod violating her senses made her hack. The slobber-jizz and melted dick-cheese mixture drooped from her chin.

Her lack of air made Ino snort, inviting the nauseating sensation inside of her. She was going to be sick.

_~HUUURGHBLWARRGHH bleaahh~!_

The watery, murky bile rushed from the depths of her stomach, drenching Omoi's lower body in regurgitated alcohol and smegma. Ino continued to retch, glossing her tits over with vomit.

The lightning-release user slid his still hard member out of her yucky mouth.

_~Schliick~_

"Welp, I think you've had enough," Omoi stated as he started to pull his pants up.

Ino slumped forward, the side of her face laying on the dirty back-alley ground. Omoi supposed her fuck addled mind couldn't comprehend where she was.

For a moment, he felt bad for the thought of leaving her here, but he had no idea who this woman was, much less where she lived. And he definitely couldn't bring her back with him.

Omoi cringed at the earful Karui would give him.

' _Oh well,'_ he thought before turning around.

"ck…"

The foreign stopped.

"ee…"

Omoi turned around,

"Did you say something?" Ino looked like a lifeless body that had been defiled. She was face planted into the ground with her cute, little, perky derriere standing at attention. Her cunt was dripping onto the dirt before.

"Fuck me…"

Omoi couldn't see her dirt covered face but there wasn't anyone else there soo…he dropped his pants for the second time that night.

"If you insist," he grinned.

Omoi walked over with his filthy dick at full mast, a thin layer of stomach contents attempted to dry on it.

He casually ripped the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't fall back over her lower half while he screwed her.

The cloud-nin lifted the blonde by her hips, limbs hopelessly dangling off the ground.

It wasn't too difficult to fit his head past her puffy labia lips. Omoi rammed the rest of his raw meat inside of her warmth.

Ino's head snapped up.

"OHHHH! HOLY FUCK!" Ino's voice cracked, no doubt a side-effect of turning her throat into a meat heater.

"What's wrong girl? You never had BBC before?"

"BBC!? All I know is that it feels like your fucking my guts!"

Ino gritted her teeth and widened her eyes as her already loose cunt got reshaped. Her love tunnel gushed at the realization that she was letting a complete stranger, a man she hadn't even known for more than hour, degrade her in such a manner.

_~Squeltch slpurtch SPLACK!~!_

"Big!"

_Wham!_

"Black!"

_Wham!_

"Cock!"

_WHAM!_

All of the blonde's limbs went stiff from the pounding she was receiving, and her legs began to shake as the black, stinky worm pummeled her cervix.

Ino's girl-splooge slathered down his cock and dripped from his balls. Her eyes seemed to be stuck in the back of her head while her tongue lolled out her mouth.

Omoi threw her on the ground,

"I wasn't expecting much from a community slut like yourself, but I hoped for at least decent pussy. This didn't really help me with my Hinata problem either." Omoi shook his head.

"I didn't even cum. You owe me!"

"Buuuhh…," Ino babbled on the ground.

"Whatever, my name's Omoi by the way." With that, he left the scene to head back to the motel where Karui would be waiting to yell at him. And he needed a shower.

Ino's cunt was still tingling while she lay there on the dirty ground.

' _Big black cock. Hinata?'_

Ino's fucked stupid smile got even wider.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Flames and Praise appreciated.**


End file.
